kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play the School of Lies
"Let's Play the School of Lies" is the 32nd episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 136th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo's honesty offends her friends, so Mr. Cat decides to teach her how to tell lies. Plot Kaeloo greets her friends as usual. Pretty asks her for her opinion on a bag, and Kaeloo tells her that the bag is hideous. Then, Stumpy shows Kaeloo a drawing he made of Ursula. Kaeloo tells him that he's a horrible artist who doesn't know how to draw. Quack Quack offers her some yogurt, but she declines, since yogurt comes from cows and she finds it disgusting. Mr. Cat asks Kaeloo why she doesn't lie to them, pointing out that Stumpy and Quack Quack are now crying, and he tells her that if she wants to remain friends with the others, she should lie to them. Kaeloo reveals that she doesn't know how to tell lies. To combat the problem, Mr. Cat opens an institution called "The School of Lies" which teaches people how to tell lies. He decides to show her some of the "advantages" of lying, with Stumpy, Quack Quack and Pretty acting out different scenarios. The first one depicts Stumpy as a doctor and Quack Quack as a sick patient. Stumpy lies to Quack Quack that he's perfectly healthy and can live to be 100 years old. Quack Quack walks away happily and then dies. Mr. Cat then shows the scenario which would have taken place if Stumpy had been honest: Stumpy tells Quack Quack that he will die in five seconds, and Quack Quack dies unhappily. Kaeloo finds this situation a little extreme , but Mr. Cat informs her that lying can also help in normal situations. The second one shows Stumpy lying about his abilities at a job interview with Pretty, and getting hired as a result. In the third one, Quack Quack, as a little duckling, presents Kaeloo with a death flower in a yogurt container for Mother's Day. Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo that if she tells him it's a bad gift, he'll be traumatized for life and young Quack Quack starts crying. Kaeloo lies that the flower looks pretty and the the duckling hug her. Kaeloo says that she feels bad, but Mr. Cat says it's just guilt and it will go away. In the fourth scenario, Stumpy is sitting in his room playing on his laptop and his mother repeatedly asks him to set the table for dinner, but he doesn't. Eventually, she gets angry and comes to his room. He lies and says he couldn't hear her. The scenario is then shown with him telling the truth, which involves him being very rude and yelling. In the fifth scenario, Mr. Cat poses a question: "Your girlfriend asks you if she's put on weight. What do you say?" Kaeloo answers "Yes, but only a little bit". Stumpy shows her the correct answer by pulling out a guitar and singing about how beautiful his girlfriend is. Mr. Cat then gives a flashback to when the main four were little. The four of them were in class and the teacher was demanding to know who was misbehaving, and if the culprit wouldn't own up, she would punish the whole class. Mr. Kitten stood up and said it was him. He claimed he wasn't actually guilty, but he was taking the blame so his friends wouldn't have to be punished. Young Kaeloo, young Stumpy and young Quack Quack cheered for him as the teacher dragged him out of the room to punish him. In the present day, Kaeloo asks who actually did it, and Mr. Cat reveals that he actually was the one who did it, and he lied about lying. Mr. Cat decides to give Kaeloo a test on how well she can lie to others. Pretty shows her the bag from earlier, and Kaeloo lies that it looks nice. Stumpy shows Kaeloo his picture of Ursula, and Kaeloo says it looks "exceptional". Quack Quack offers Kaeloo some yogurt, and Kaeloo lies that the reason she doesn't want it is so that Quack Quack can have more. Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo that she passed the test. Kaeloo is then given a graduation ceremony. She gives a speech where she thanks the others for their kindness, but says that lying is wrong and admits that she lied to them. When they find out she lied, rather than getting angry, they cheer for her. Later, Stumpy runs up to Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat and tells them that he saved Pretty from some aliens using his superpowers, and she kissed him on the lips as a sign of gratitude. Kaeloo jokingly says that Stumpy should have gotten the diploma for lying instead of her. Just then, Pretty shows up and angrily reminds Stumpy that he'd promised not to tell anybody. As the story has now been proven to be true, Stumpy starts laughing and the other three stare in shock. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Pretty Minor Character * Teacher Mentioned Characters * Ursula * Stumpy's mother Trivia * This is the first time the audience is given any evidence of how Ursula looks, in the form of a crude crayon drawing. * Stumpy was proven to be a highly talented artist in "Let's Play Art Class", so it is unknown why he couldn't draw a good picture of Ursula. * Pretty kissed Stumpy on the lips offscreen as a reward for rescuing her from some aliens, suggesting that she may like him. * This is the second time Stumpy is shown as a younger kid, and the first time the others are shown being younger. * As a child, Mr. Cat used to go by the name Mr. Kitten. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. Goofs * In the flashback, little Kaeloo has legs, but since she's a frog, she should have still been a tadpole. * It has been established that Kaeloo and Mr. Cat are older than Stumpy and Quack Quack, so it is unknown why they were all in the same class as kids. Gallery Ursula.png|Stumpy's drawing of Ursula FA83943A-146A-483D-AB2D-BB7E4B74A930.jpeg 6383EC6A-A42E-4F14-BB3A-5EBE41ACF901.jpeg 177EB80A-C143-441F-90B8-9E757331457A.jpeg EC9C484E-68C5-48A6-B994-A14DE0ECABCB.jpeg 567D0DCB-AC98-4E2E-8E05-6962D72D0B74.jpeg 7DF959EA-282A-423D-9093-7D65F3407D0E.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes